Talk:Seddie/@comment-1954546-20111222175223/@comment-3247345-20111223053607
First of all, Creddie was born out of people taking seriously stuff that never was meant to be taken seriously. SeddieCupcake is 100% correct about the whole laugh track thing. All of the shipping moment meant to be taken seriously were Seddie, not Creddie. I remember there was a blog before iOMG that compared the kisses of iSaved Your Life and iKiss. Whole point of the blog was to discuss which kisses were more serious. Creddie shippers will of course tell you that it was iSaved Your Life. Any objective look would tell you that iKiss was more serious. Not to mention the fact that it was at the end which adds to that. The first 3 Seddie kisses were at the end. iKiss, iOMG, and ILost My Mind. Not until they were dating did they kiss in the middle of an episodes. As much as I hated them breaking up, the "I love you" was serious, probably the most serious moment in the show's history. The whole Creddie thing was born out of people taking things meant for comedic effect seriously. If some people prefer that Freddie date Carly, that's their right, but the fact is Creddie was never meant to be anything more than friends. "Freddie never gives up on Carly" That statement fails to take into account the fact he never loved Carly. Over time he matured as a character and came to realize that he never loved Carly. Then he found out the true meaning of love with Sam. The difference between what he felt for Carly and what he felt for Sam should drive home for Freddie that his feelings for Carly were never love. "Sam never love Freddie he alWays love Carly not Sam" (spelling/grammar mistakes not mine) Again, Freddie grew out of his little crush on Carly. To say Sam never loved Freddie contradicts what happened on the show. The iOMG promo made it clear that Sam was in love. Her friends thought she was in love with Brad at first but the end revealed she was in love with Freddie. Then Sam admited she was in love with Freddie both in iCan't Take It and iLove You. Freddie also admited he was in love with Sam in iLove You. That statement is just plain incorrect. It contradicts indisputable facts. "Freddie should love Carly again" This implies that Freddie doesn't love Carly now. That is true. It also imples that he used to love her. That is false. He THOUGHT he loved her. Thought is the key word. H matured and grew out of his crush on Carly and eventually moved on to Sam. :Creddie should happen" That is basically saying that Dan should destroy the integrity of the Carly and Freddie characters as well as devastate Sam. I think everyone can agree that Dan would not destroy 2 characters that he's spent over 4 years developing. I get that some Creddie shippers hate Sam and would love to see her devastated. Dan doesn't hate Sam though. He would never make the other characters do such a horrible thing to her. Anyone who wants to see this point explained more completely should check out the blog I wrote a little while back. Here's the link: http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:3cooldog92/Why_I_Don%27t_Think_Creddie_Will_Happen That comment asserts a lot of things that don't hold up when looked at closely. Since the comment was on an article about Seddie, my guess is that it was meant to start a fight.